marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 298
. As such, Peter and Mary Jane are common-law spouses in this new timeline. She gets the voice mail and tells him she will be running late, and that she might be able to secure that condo for them at the ritzy Bedford Towers. Peter is at the Daily Bugle when he checks his messages and hears the news. Peter isn't as excited to move in such an upscale location, but it will help with his wife's public image, and Mary Jane can certainly afford it. When Peter tells this to Joe Robertson, then asks for a photo assignment, Joe regrets to tell him that he has nothing available. That's when he is approached by Joy Mercado who has a solution for Peter. She has heard of a shipment of foreign arms being shipped into New York City to be considered by Congress for military use. However, they don't want domestic manufacturers learning this. She has another story to cover, but offers to split the fee for the story if Peter goes to the pier and snaps photos and takes notes.Joy states that she is covering an execution. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, particularly since the State of New York abolished capital punishment in 2004. Peter accepts the job, but still feels down on himself for not being a decent enough provider in his marriage. Peter goes up to the roof of the Daily Bugle and changes into Spider-Man so he can web-sling home. There, he finds the apartment crowded now that all of Mary Jane's personal belongings have been moved in. When he thinks about how much Mary Jane is sacrificing to make their marriage work, Peter decides to do something special for her. Peter comes up with an idea when he eyes a magazine cover with a Chippendales model on it. When Mary Jane comes home, she discovers that Peter has set up a romantic dinner and he presents it wearing nothing by a bowtie and a pair of trunks. Unfortunately, Mary Jane isn't alone, as she has brought over her co-worker Sandy Kintzler to meet him. Immediately embarrassed, Peter runs into the bedroom to put on some decent attire, much to the amusement of the two women. Meanwhile, Chance has just finished a date when his wrist alarm goes off, so he ends the date to make his appointment. Sending his date home in a limo. Chance takes a cab to his home, where he opens a secret panel where he hides his costume. Answering his communicator, he is put in touch with Carlton Drake of the Life Foundation. Drake was informed by his employer that Chance could help them with an expensive problem. Chance is intrigued and sets up a meeting with Drake. By this point, Peter, Mary Jane and Sandy have finished their dinner. That's when Sandy decides to call it a night, giving Peter the chance to make good on his promise of a special "dessert" for his wife, and carries her to their bedroom. Later, at the Endicott Building, members of the Life Foundation are concerned over Carleton Drake hiring Chance to do work for them because of the fact that he draws too much attention. Drake assures them that on this operation, Chance agreed to remain subtle. That's when Chance arrives through the window, much to the irritation of the other members of the Life Foundation. Drake then informs Chance that they would like him to steal the arms that are being shipped in from Europe that evening. At first Chance thinks he is dealing with terrorists and refuses the job, however Drake assures them that the weapons will not be used against innocent people. That is satisfactory enough for Chase to take the job. The following evening, Spider-Man is at the docks to photograph the arms shipment for Joy Mercado. That's when Chance arrives and attacks the soldiers. Spider-Man webs up his camera to take snaps of the situation. Meanwhile, Chance grabs the highest ranking officer on the ground and has him order his troops to cease fire. Suddenly, a submarine rises out of the water,and the soldiers are forced to load the shipment into the sub. Spider-Man is surprised to learn that Chance is out of jail.Chance was arrested after being defeated by Spider-Man in . Before the wall-crawler can act, there is a sudden blackout that plunges the pier in total darkness.The black out is caused by Apocalypse battle with X-Factor in . When Chance guns down one of the soldiers, Spider-Man leaps in to stop him from harming anyone else. When Chance hears police sirens approaching he considers the situation botched. Chance blasts the crane holding the crates of ammunition. Spider-Man leaps to stop it from falling on the soldiers, allowing Chance to escape. The weight is too much for the wall-crawler, and with the last of his strength he shoves the munitions into the water. Later, the paramedics thank Spider-Man for his actions as he saved the life of the wounded soldier. However, Spider-MAn feels bad for hesitating in order to take more photos for the Bugle. Back at the Endicott Building, Chance has come to pay the amount he owes the Life Foundation for failure. However, insist he signs a recipt for bookkeeping purposes. Chance indulges them, and when he touches the pen to paper he triggers an trap that stuns him with a powerful jolt of electricity. Carleton Drake is informed that Chance is still alive, much to his delight as he doesn't want the mercinary dead... yet. Back at his apartment, Peter tells the whole story to Mary Jane. However, she isn't upset with him for taking more photos, she is upset for thinking less of him. She reminds him that happiness doesn't have a price tag and he promises not to feel so bad about her making more money than him. Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in the South Bronx, a lone man observes a number of stories about Spider-Man that he has pinned up to the wall.Of the notable newspaper headlines there are: The "new" Spider-Man, a story detailing his change in costume. Spider-Man has been wearing some version of a black and white costume since . The Doctor Octopus tell-all article from , Electro "humiliating" Spider-Man is regarding his recent battle with the wall-crawler in . The "mutant spider" article is about the time that J. Jonah Jameson hired X-Factor to hunt down Spider-Man in . The article about Kraven the Hunter is about his suicide in . The man has been studying Spider-Man for months and vows to get revenge against the hero, very soon. As he slams his fist into his other hand, a black substance begins to ooze over forming a pattern similar to the gloves of Spider-Man's black-and-white costume.This mystery man is Eddie Brock, a man who has bonded with Spider-Man's alien costume. Brock wants revenge against Spider-Man for exposing the true identity of the Sin-Eater in - , a revelation that ruined Brock's journalistic career. The symbiote wants revenge against Spider-Man for rejecting him in and his later attempt to destroy it in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * * * Hal (modeling agency photographer) * Stephanie (Chance's date) * * * Mr. MacVay Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** and ********* ****** ****** ******* ******** ****** ***** Items: * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = * A copy of this issue was torn up in the 1988 film ''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' * The cover of this issue is one of the 21 that appears in the comic gallery from the Sega CD version of the video game The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin. | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManL/amazing_spiderman_298.htm }}